finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Alexander
Alexander (アレクサンダー Arekusandā) là một linh vật triệu hồi xuất hiện trong ''Final Fantasy''. Nó sử dụng đòn tấn công Divine Judgment, đôi khi được gọi là Judgment hay Justice, là một chiêu mang thuộc tính Holy gây sát thương cho mọi đối thủ. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV of the Giant of Babil]] Alexander does not appear in ''Final Fantasy IV, however, Yoshitaka Amano's art of the Giant of Babil looks very similar to the future summon, particularly the incarnation seen in Final Fantasy VI. Housed on the Red Moon, the Giant of Babil is summoned to the Earth by gathering the Crystals at the Tower of Babil to activate a dimensional elevator. The connection with Alexander is cemented by the battle with Proto-Babil in the DS release, which uses Divine Judgment, Alexander's signature attack. ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander first appears as an Esper in Final Fantasy VI. It is obtained by defeating the Wrexsoul in Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and checking the throne in the King's Room. Its summon is called Divine Judgment (Justice in earlier translations). Its Spell Power is 114, and it is unblockable. It costs 90 MP to summon, and it teaches the following spells: *Holy X2 *Protect X10 *Shell X10 *Dispel X10 *Remedy X15 Alexander also appears in the Anthology version's FMV, where it proved to be highly effective against the final boss. Its attack not only seriously hurts Kefka, but also apparently detonates his tower. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Summon Materia found in the Great Glacier by defeating a snow woman lurking in a cave. Its attack spell is called Judgment, costs 120 MP and deals Holy damage to all enemies. Although there aren't many monsters weak to Holy in the game, Alexander is the only source of Holy magic for player characters to cast, due to the Holy spell being exclusive to a major plot point in the story. Stat Changes *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% ''Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Guardian Force obtained by Drawing from Edea Kramer in Galbadia Garden or, if missed, from Catoblepas in Ultimecia Castle. It attacks with Holy Judgment. Abilities learned from Alexander are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX Trong ''Final Fantasy IX, người chơi không thể triệu hồi Alexander; tuy nhiên, Alexander vẫn giữ một vai trò quan trọng xuyên suốt mạch truyện. ]] Hàng trăm năm trước những sự kiện xảy ra trong game, khi bộ tộc Triệu hồi còn sống ở Mist Continent, họ đã triệu hồi Alexander, tuy nhiên trong một lần thí nghiệm, Eidolon này trở nên mất kiểm soát. Để tránh việc triệu hồi Alexander tái diễn, tộc Summoners quyết định rời khỏi Mist Continent, đồng thời tách viên pha lê triệu hồi Alexander thành 4 mảnh. Hàng trăm năm sau,Kuja, với tham vọng lật đổ Garland để trở thành người cai trị Gaia và Terra, đã tìm mọi cách để có được sức mạnh của Alexander. Alexander chỉ có thể triệu hồi khi 4 mảnh pha lê được tập hợp tại lâu đài Alexandria. Lợi dụng lòng tham của Nữ hoàng Brahne Alexandros's, Kuja đã sai khiến vị nữ vương của Alexandria đi xâm chiếm hầu hết các vương quốc khác trên Mist Continent để tìm kiếm các mảnh pha lê . Khi Kuja dùng Bahamut tấn công thành Alexandria, Công chúa Garnet và Eiko đã hợp sức triệu hồi Alexander, và Alexander đã hạ gục vị chúa rồng chỉ bằng một chiêu Holy Light. Choáng ngợp bởi sức mạnh của Alexander, Kuja định gọi chiếc airship Invincible để thu phục Eidolon này nhằm phục vụ cho mục đích riêng. Kế hoạch này sau đó bị thất bại khi Garland chiếm lại quyền điều khiển tàu Invincible và dùng nó để phá huỷ thành Alexandria cũng như Alexander. Không như những phiên bản trước, Alexander trong Final Fantasy IX được khắc hoạ rõ nét hơn. Đây là Lần đầu tiên Alexander sử dụng đòn tấn công thuộc tính Holy bằng hai đôi cánh thiên thần. Sự hạn chế di chuyển của Eidolon này được giải thích là do mối liên hệ và nhiệm vụ bảo vệ của nó với lâu đài Alexandria. Tetra Master *Card 070 *Nơi tìm thấy: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy XI Alexander is the name of a server, as well as the final boss in the ''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline. Two different incarnations of Alexander feature in the game. The first nicknamed "The Iron Colossus" was constructed countless aeons before the game began by the now dead Alzadaal civilization. Upon its completion the spirit of the true Alexander Avatar sleeping in a protocrystal animated the giant construct and fought against the "Dark Rider": Odin. Both Gods were defeated in the battle and the Alzadaal Empire was obliterated. The Iron Colossus fell to earth in fragments becoming the modern day Ruins of Alzadaal. In the current game time the Aht Urhgan Empire besieged by its foes in the Far East. The Empire as well as the Beastmen at home, resurrected Alexander's control core as a remedy to their woes. The core was much smaller than the original Alexander, though it was immeasurably powerful. This version was operated by a pilot within the device, Razfahd, however, when Empress Nashmeira attempted to intervene, the Avatar Alexander possessed the device, awakening its true power. When Odin appeared once again, Alexander and Odin attempted to destroy each other once more. Realizing that Alexander has no care for the Empire's inhabitants and would willingly destroy them in order to defeat Odin, Razfahd refused to co-operate and using the last of his strength, halts the Avatar from within. In battle, Alexander uses his trademark Divine Judgement at 50% health (similar to prime avatars), and has a variety of other new attacks such as Divine Spear, Radiant Sacrament, and Mega Holy. Alexander was released as a summonable avatar in the March 2010 version update. He can only be summoned by a Summoner under the effects of Astral Flow. When summoned, Alexander performs a defensive move on the party known as Perfect Defense. ''Final Fantasy XIII :See the Gestalt Mode And Summoning sequence here. Alexander makes a return in the form of a playable summon as Hope Estheim's Eidolon. Alexander takes on a far more humanoid appearance than in other games, possessing visible hands and legs for the first time. He uses his powerful fists to strike enemies, but is also capable of long range attacks. Hope, Lightning, and Fang will first face him as a boss in Vallis Media, as a test to prove Hope's strength to him. Alexander utilizes strong non-elemental physical attacks and acts as a Sentinel drawing in all enemy attacks. Alexander has the highest starting SP of all Eidolons. A drawback to Alexander is that he is slow moving around the battlefield. Hope's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, bestowing status enhancements, removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Alexander becomes a fortress that surrounds the battlefield while Hope gives him orders. He fires beams of holy light from his cannons and retains his trademark move Divine Judgment. According to Motomu Toriyama, Alexander is a "tactical commander." Abilities Gestalt Mode ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Alexander appears as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. When summoned it "locks" the user's Brave Points for a short time, preventing any change. Like some summons in Dissidia, Alexander has two different appearances: an auto version, which is triggered by performing a Brave Break on the opponent, and shows an artwork of Final Fantasy VII appearance, and a Manual version, which shows a colored version of his Final Fantasy VIII artwork. Alexander's auto version is obtained in the Destiny Odyssey IX's third stage, and its manual version is in the second stage of the same storyline. The manual version requires the player to complete Destiny Odyssey IX first. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After'' Alexander is a summoning used by Kaze in the sequel of Final Fantasy: Unlimited called Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. It can be summoned by the Magun by using the following Soil Charge Triad: *More infinite than the open sky, Sky Blue! *The one to fill out the devilish darkness, Holy Black! *The light after trial, Judgment White! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you, ALEXANDER!" ''Itadaki Street Portable'' Alexander is a card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology "Alexander" is a common western name of Greek origin, the original name being Ἀλέξανδρος (Alexandros), "Protector of Mankind", an adequate reference to the Summon's Holy elemental nature. It may also be a reference to the famous Macedonian king, Alexander the Great. pl:Alexander Thể_loại:Cần dịch